ninjahogfandomcom-20200214-history
Monday the Wolf
Monday is a female grey wolf whose special item, a pocket watch, inflicts bad luck involving work-related incidents. She is the older sister to Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, and is one of the members of the O'Clock Family. Her hobbies include drinking and skipping out on work. Looks Monday is a skinny, dark grey wolf. She is the tallest and oldest out of the O'Clock siblings, towering over Wednesday by a good two or three inches. Her eyes are golden-brown. Like her younger siblings, she has black and white fur. She has a white muzzle with grey freckles. Her black hair seems to point downwards on the front. On the back of her head she sports a short ponytail, held together with a blue holder. Her most common attire is a black business suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. She also keeps a pocket watch that was given to her as a family heirloom. That outer part of it is made of red garnet. She often has it tied to her arm. Personality Monday is both tomboyish and carefree. She rarely does anything typical of a female and takes everything slow and easy. She's very relaxed, even when flooded with work. She seems to care deeply for her siblings, especially Wednesday who she began antagonizing the minute she found out that he was running as the head of the new home he and his siblings live in. She can be a bit protective of her siblings, but nowhere near on the level of Wednesday. Monday is naturally lazy. She usually cannot be bothered to perform tasks. Because of her heavy drinking habits, she tends to skip out on work and hang out at the local bar. Monday seems to have a heart for mischief, often the cause of the many shenanigans that the O'Clock family are involved in. Usually this occurs when she offers alcohol to her underage siblings. History March and May were the luckiest of couples. They dated through high school, they married at a young age, and they had five beautiful and equally lucky children (although one could say that giving birth to Thursday could be considered anything but lucky). The very first child was Monday, who was the complete definition of a tomboy. She often got into fights with others, especially boys. As she steadily gained more and more siblings, she was secretly singled out as the favored one by March due to her interest in business. Most of what she later went on to use in her adult years she had learned from her father. Back to the matter of the family as a whole, they were so lucky that their rival neighbors were extremely jealous. Their jealousy turned to hate, and that hate turned to action. They hired a witch to cast a powerful magic on the family's heirlooms, cursing them with bad luck. The ones that the parents held affected only them while lasting the month of their respected names. On the other hand, the children's heirlooms affected those around them and lasted the day of the week of their respected names. Monday was unaffected by this at first, as she had moved out before the curse had begun and was not given any heirloom. She went on to work for a very large company and ended up living on her own. However, she one day received a package from her parents containing one of the heirlooms: a pocket watch made of garnet. Soon people from her work began experiencing horrible accidents, getting fired, receiving ridiculous amounts of work, and so on. Monday wasn't really aware of what was going on, though. Currently, Monday continues to live on her own, though she recently bought a pet hamster named Weekend. It is implied that she is seeing a boyfriend that she has yet to identify. She often spends her free time drinking and sometimes pays visits to her younger siblings to cause crazy shenanigans and antagonize Wednesday. Relationships Family Tuesday the Wolf To be added. Wednesday the Wolf Monday feels that Wednesday has much to learn to learn about being the caretaker of his younger siblings. That is why she constantly pushes him to be more mature by drinking alchohol and getting a girlfriend. However, she does care for him very much, even if she rarely shows it. Thursday the Wolf To be added. Friday the Wolf Monday gets along well with her little sister. The two are frequently seen together when Monday has the time off from work (or isn't slacking off from work). Friday seems to bring out the childish side of Monday whenever the two meet. Similarly to Wednesday, she is quite protective of her little sister and usually does not allow strangers to go near her. Items Calender Clock Monday's family heirloom is a pocket watch made of garnet. It was eventually enchanted with a bad luck spell by a witch. Now, the watch curses those around her with work-related bad luck every Monday. This causes people to get fired, suffer from work-related accidents, and so on. Trivia *Monday was born on January 13, making her a Capricorn. *Monday is a heavy drinker, able to consume large quantities of alcohol with seemingly no effect. *As a running gag, her boyfriend is frequently mentioned but never named or seen. This brings up the question of whether or not she actually has one.